


wow that is some Smut

by achewood



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Dom Spock, M/M, Professor Spock, Starfleet Academy, Student Jim, Sub Jim, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achewood/pseuds/achewood
Summary: i just mmm love star trek and also fucking so??? here u go





	wow that is some Smut

This isn't the first time Jim was told to kneel for being insubordinate, but it was definitely the longest. Currently, he was on the floor, in Spock's apartment, right between Spock's legs. Usually, he'd have a pillow beneath his knees, but this time there was nothing cushioning them from the ground. He estimated he was there for at least an hour and a half, although he was dramatic and had a terrible sense of time. Spock knew, however, it had been fourty-five minutes. Fourty-five minutes of ignoring his student-turned-pet the best he could, Spock could've done so well ignoring him if it wasn't for Jim's incessant whining and fidgeting.

Jim, right then, was making a full range of moans and whines. He'd whine every time he shifted knees and make a low, keening moan every time Spock sifted through the, to him, almost unreadable essays his other students submitted. Jim didn't even start his essay. He thought that since he was fucking the professor, there was no point to even starting. He realized now, that this was a completely false assumption and should never make this mistake again.

  
Spock was _trying_ to read these poorly written, obviously rushed papers and sighing every time he saw something he knew was wrong. That happened every few sentences or so. Reading was also difficult because the student he had between his legs was, not only being loud, but trying with all his might to get his teacher hard. Mouthing at the front of his pants, whining just the way he liked, licking Spock's hand when he makes the "mistake" of resting it on his thigh; he believed Spock was playing the game too. And, honestly, he was. He definitely didn't want to be reading papers, especially _those _papers.__ Plus, it was taking all his willpower not to let Jim tongue at his balls through his pants. A few moments passed, neither of them letting the other win their unspoken game. Sooner or later, Spock became completely enthralled with how incomprehensible and bullshitted this paper was and didnt even notice his pet finally leaning up and getting what he wanted.

  
Jim was, with no better way to describe it, tongue kissing his professor's dick. Although through his pants and, admittedly, less intimate, he seemed to be fixated. Honestly, Spock knew he could still ignore Jim for at least a little longer while he had his fun. And so, to make Jim even more needy, he did. Even though he was pretty hard and ready to use his toy's pretty mouth, he had the patience of a thousand Buddhist monks. He let Jim keep doing his thing. Up until Spock decided to test his extreme Vulcan patience.

  
Spock tugged Jim's head off with much reluctance and undid his pants just enough to pull out his dick. It was such a relief, he was aching. He leaned back once again, giving his pet the silent go-ahead. He, of course, took it immediately. Aside from a quiet gasp and the occasional low rumble when Jim did something better than magical, he was actually pretty surprised with himself.  
Another couple of minutes and Spock was getting tired of the pace Jim was going at. Slow and fluid, like he was painting. Except he wasnt, he was sucking dick like a pro. Spock decided to take the situation into his own hands.

  
In a few, very swift movements, Jim was off the floor, his boxers were discarded to god-knows-where, and he was placed, more like thrown, onto Spock's lap. Jim's ass was groped rough and brutal, he rocked forward, the spit coating Spock's cock rubbing onto his. Spock shoved two fingers in the smaller man's mouth and they were slicked up almost instantly. He thrusted them in and out a few times, watching his fingers disappear through those lips and coming out spit-slicked. Jim didnt want his current fixation leaving just yet, he sucked them harder and sloppier. When Spock finally got his fingers back, they were tinted green and even wetter than before.

  
When he thought they were lubed sufficiently, he put his hand back down to his student's ass. Not bothering with any prepositional grabbing, he shoved a finger in, noting it was already somewhat lubed from their first round this morning. As he didn't want to get up, this was extremely convenient for the both of them. Jim seemed excited to get what he wanted and started fucking himself on his teacher's hand. The second finger was added not too long later and that almost made Jim come in it of itself. Even if he had came, it wouldnt have stopped Spock. He was painfully hard and never really cared much about what Jim wanted until it was a serious issue, which it never was. The fingers scissored apart and together, almost an experiment to see how long Jim could go like this. He got bored when he didnt get what he wanted fast enough and finally, finally pushed his cock in.

  
It was a rough stretch, but again, it didnt really matter. Did it? They both have had a challenge in the past with getting that, frankly, gigantic dick to bottom out. But, Spock decided that since Jim hadn't done his assignment, it was only logical to do whatever he wanted within reason, so it was reasonable to impale him. Jim was moaning and squirming, honestly, Spock found it to be endearing. He eventually was fully sheathed in that wet hole, watching the pretty boy writhe around trying to get more friction. Spock almost thought he could leave him there while he finished grading, it'd give him something entertaining to watch when he wasn't working. After tossing the idea around in his head for a bit, he realized that he, and that group of one thousand Buddhist monks, were undeniably horny as fuck.

  
Lifting Jim with ease, making him come in the process, he used Jim to basically jerk himself off. He obviously had no reason to focus on the other's pleasure at it had already been achieved, now he could take care of himself. Listening to the pathetic whines of his partner and the slap of skin on skin, he came. The overstimulated student huffing and whining, thankful for the break. Spock didn't bother lifting Jim off, leaving him there to collect himself. After around five minutes, Jim was half asleep, giving open mouthed, sloppy kisses on the neck in front of him. Spock wrapped one arm around him, the other arm reaching for his PADD. He kept reading, waiting for himself to recoup so he could go again.


End file.
